Field of the Invention
The present inventions relate to dental hygiene and, more particularly, to toothbrushes.
Description of the Related Art
To ensure proper oral care, dentists recommend that we brush our teeth more than once a day for at least two to three minutes each time. Despite this recommendation, the average adult person does not brush his or her teeth for two to three minutes. This problem is worse with children, who have notoriously short attention spans and often view brushing their teeth as a chore. Accordingly, there is a general need for a device that encourages people, especially children, to brush their teeth more often and for longer periods of time. See e.g., U.S. Patent Publication No. 2004-0143920, filed Jan. 24, 2003 and published on Jul. 29, 2004, the entirety of which is hereby incorporated by reference herein.